conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Veðirankĭ
= Setting Vethirankii is an Anglo-Balto-Slovak based language with influences from Latvian, Polish, Czech, Estonian, and English. There's no story to it, accept it's just an idea I came up with some years ago, and thought I might be able to make it reality by organizing everything online. Phonology The alphabet is as follows: Phonotactics 1. Any consonant can precede or succeed any vowel. 2. All consonant clusters cannot exceed 3 phonemes, affricates count as one sound. 3. All vowels with a breve (˘) are long. 4. A word may not end with Ll or Z but may end with the digraph Kz. 5. Z cannot come before or after a consnant. 5. A word may not begin with Ǣ. Pronunciation Rules 1. All vowels are pronounced as separate phonemes when clustered, as in Spanish. 2. The letter Z is prounounced /θ/ before or after i or e, /z/ before or after a or o and consonants, and /ð/ before or after u, this also applies to the variations of the vowels with breves. 3. Y is pronounced as as the approximant /j/ before or after a vowel, and as the vowel /iː/ before or after a consonant. 4. V and W are pronounced as /w/ before i or e, and /v/ before a,o,u, or the vowel-pronounced Y. 5. Other than that, the language is pronounced according to the phonemes listed with the alphabet. 6. There are some digraphs, though: Basic Grammar The grammar of Vethirankii is very similar to most other Balto-Slavic languages. One difference is that it doesn't decline nouns into gender by animacy or personhood, only gender: Vethirankii contains seven cases for which to decline nouns, pronouns, adjectives, and particles: 1. Nominative 2. Genitive 3. Dative 4. Accusative 5. Instrumental 6. Locative 7. Vocative It also contains 3 degrees of comparison: Positive Comparitave Superlative It contains 2 aspects: Perfective Continuous 3 Genders: Masculine Feminine Neuter 2 Numbers: Singular Plural 4 Tenses: Future Present Past Past Iterative 4 Moods: Conditional Imperative Interrogative Optative and 2 Voices: Active Passive Declension Nouns Nouns are declined in the following ways with two cases. In the instrumental case, the noun's suffix is equal to the English "with" or "by" or "using." In the locative case, the noun's prefix corresponds to the English prepositions "in", "on", "at", and "by". So, "Kputnjeka es Plut" means "The student is on the table", literally "Student on table" but the prefix "K" acts as the preposition "on". Now, the neuter table is in the Nominative, because it is being stood on, therefore, doing something, and so is the student, because she is doing something by standing on the table. So this noun has two cases it is declined to. The vocative case is not declined by an affix as in, say, Polish, but as in English where the vocative expression is adressed in the sentence. "Brutes, un tĭ?", which literally means "Brutus, even you?". In most English cases the vocative phrase is in a sentence this way: "Even you, Brutus", but in Vethirankii it's just the opposite. To make a noun plural, add "ci" to the end, gender inflection will come after the "ci". Posessives are defined under the accusative case, how you inflect posession depends on the gender. Verbs Verbs are declined into four tenses Future, Present, Past, Past Participle. Verbs never take the infinitive form in a sentence. So you can never say "They are to run," as one would say when speaking in an imperative mood, it would just take the regular form "They will run," "Ver njitu". So, "I will go" is "Mi gengu," also "I will have left" is "Mi luku mjukztu," the word "lukz" takes the suffix "u" because the helping verb "mjukztu" is in the future tense. In Vethirankii the helping verb comes after the main verb. The conjugation of the verb "Jeka (To be)" in the present: Mi jekz - I am Tĭ jukz - You are Anu/Anjh/An jukz - He/she/it is Mis jukz - We are Tu jukz - You are (plural) On/Onj* jukz - They are (masc./fem.) The conjugation of "Jeka (To be)" in the past: Mi jedh - I was Tĭ jedh - You were Anu/Anjh/An jedh- He/She/It was Mis jedh - We were Tu jedh - You were (plural) On/Onj* jedh - They were (masculine/feminine) *If you are talking about two or more neuter objects doing somthing, the neuter takes the masculine gender by adding the case-appropriate affix. The conjugation of "Jeka (To be)" in the past participle: Mi jewt - I have been Tĭ jewt - You have been Anu/Anjh/An jewt - He/She/It has been Mis jewt - We have been Tu jewt - You have been (plural) On/Onj jewt - They have been The conjugation of "Jeka (To be)" in the future: Mi jeku - I will be Tĭ jeku - You will be Anu/Anjh/An jeku - He/She/It will be Mis jeku - We will be Tu jeku - You will be (plural) On/Onj jeku - They will be The conjugation of the verb "Sima (To have)" in the present: Mi simz - I have Tĭ simz - You have Anu/Anjh/An simt - He/she/it has Mis simz - We have Tu simz - You have (plural) On/Onj simz - They have The conjugation of the verb "Sima (To have)" in the past: Mi sidh - I had Tĭ sidh - You had Anu/Anjh/An sidh - He/She/It had Mis sidh - We have Tu sidh - You have (plural) On/Onj sidh - They have The conjugation of the verb "Sima (To have)" in the past participle: Mi siwt - I have had Tĭ siwt - You have had Anu/Anjh/An siwt - He/She/It has had Mis siwt - We have had Tu siwt - You have had (plural) On/Onj siwt - They have had The conjugation of the verb "Sima (To have)" in the future: Mi simu - I will have Tĭ simu - You will have Anu/Anjh/An simu - He/She/It will have Mis simu - We will have Tu simu - You will have (plural) On/Onj simu - They will have The conjugation of the verb "Genga (To go) in the present: Mi gengz - I go Tĭ genz - You go Anu/Anjh/An genz - He/She/It goes Mis genz - We go Tu genz - You go (Plural) On/Onj genz - They go The conjugation of the verb "Genga (To go) in the past: Mi gedh - I went Tĭ gedh - You went Anu/Anjh/An gedh - He/She/It went: Mis gedh - We went Tu gedh - You went (plural) On/Onj gedh - They went The conjugation of the verb "Genga (To go) in the past participle: Mi gewt - I have gone Tĭ gewt - You have gone An/Anjh/An gewt - He/She/It has gone Mis gewt - We have gone Tu gewt - You have gone (plural) On/Onj gewt - They have gone The conjugation of the verb "Genga (To go) in the future: Mi gengu - I will go Tĭ gengu - You will go An/Anjh/An gengu - He/She/It will go Mis gengu - We will go Tu gengu - You will go On/Onj gengu - They will go Pronouns Pronouns come before the verb, as in English. Pronouns take on the case (gender, number, etc.) of the verb. Pronouns are split into two groups: definite and indefinite. The following are all the pronouns in their various forms. Definite Singular Mi - I Tĭ - You Anu - He Anjh - She An - It Definite Plural Mis - We Tu - You (Plural) On - They (Masculine) Onj - They (Feminine) There is no neuter form of "On" that would correspond with "An". so, when you are talking about a group of neuter pronouns doing something you use the masculine. Indefinite Singular There are as many of these as in English, in other words, quite a few: *another – Buska *anybody – Visjak *anyone – Kukp *anything – Kokalŭ *each – *either – *enough – *everybody *everyone *everything *less – . *little – *much – *neither – *no one *nobody *nothing *one – *other – *plenty – *somebody – *someone – *something – *whatever – *whoever – *whichever – Dictionary Example text Category:Languages